Curiousity
by SmallTownBigImagination
Summary: Just a little Methyl one shot of Beth's first time smoking a cigarette. Rated M for a tiny bit of sexual content. This can be read with my other fic, More Than Meets the Eye, but it can be read alone as well. (Merle/Beth/Daryl)


**So this is just a fun little fic to go with my other story, More Than Meets the Eye, but you can read it alone as well. I'm so intrigued by "first time" stories and I've had this idea for a while now. So enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

Daryl sat on the back porch of their house. It was late evening, the darkness doing nothing to relieve them from the hot summer air. The survivors had eaten together, as they did most nights. Just because they had their own houses didn't mean that they were completely accustomed to being apart yet.

He heard the front door shut, and Merle's heavy footsteps sounded in the kitchen. Daryl's keen senses told him that Merle put his gun on the table and slipped his boots off before lumbering up the stairs, presumably to take a shower. Beth had stayed back at Rick's to help Maggie with the dishes, but she should be back soon.

Daryl lit a cigarette and pulled the smoke in deep. He absentmindedly knew it was a bad habit, but he hardly gave it a second thought anymore; the damn world had ended, he could smoke a few cigs if he wanted.

He watched the smoke hang in the muggy air before it dispersed toward the sky. The cherry at the end crackled almost silently, the glow lighting up his fingers dimly. He was so engrossed in the subtle heat coming off of it that he didn't hear Beth approach until the wooden step creaked.

He jumped a little, and Beth laughed. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

She sat down in the lawn chair next to him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. It was getting easier and easier to do things like that, give a peck on the cheek or a light touch on the back. Beth was changing him and his brother with each passing day.

Daryl gave a smirk, denying that he had been scared. Beth just gave him a mocking look from her chair.

They sat in contented silence for a while. Daryl finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. He looked at Beth as she watched the mosquitos flit about in the little backyard. He didn't need another cigarette, but he figured while he was out here he may as well take the chance to smoke another.

Suddenly Beth turned to him, "Can I have one?"

Daryl was surprised. She had been giving him curious looks when he went out to smoke lately, but he didn't expect her to ask for one so...bluntly. But he answered easily, a leisurely, "Nah."

Now it was Beth's turn to be surprised. She gave him a hard look. "Why not?"

"'Cause ya don't need 'em. Ain't good fer ya." Daryl was well aware of how hypocritical he sounded right now, but he kept that to himself.

Beth laughed. "Oh yeah, and eating expired green beans for a month was _great_ for my health." She was slightly annoyed, but not to the point of showing it.

Daryl didn't answer, just took another drag and let it out with a huff.

_Guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. _Beth got up then and wormed her way into his lap, straddling his relaxed legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingernails ghost lightly over the nape of his neck. He let out a low sigh and brought his arms around the girl's back, cigarette still burning in his hand.

She looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes, laying light kisses on his cheek and down his jaw. "I'm not a kid, Daryl," Beth whispered, taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking.

She heard his breathing hitch, and his hand tightened on her hip. He rumbled a reply, eyes running over Beth's little body so close to his.

Beth's hips settled down onto Daryl's lap, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't grind them down before lifting them again. She leaned into him and brushed her lips against his, then pulled back enough to look into his eyes.

Beth's gaze held his, and in it, Daryl saw nothing but love. And when she whispered, "Please?" Daryl melted.

She saw his resolve crumble in front of her. She was halfway between wanting to say something and wanting to just revel in this victory. Daryl took a cigarette from the beat-up pack.

She took it in her fingers and looked at it warily, despite having wanted one seconds ago. Daryl held his lighter out and motioned for her to put the cig in her mouth. He stopped before lighting it.

"You ever smoked before?"

Beth nodded silently, but Daryl wasn't sure he believed her. Regardless, he held the lighter to the end and flicked it open. The tip burned slowly, and he felt Beth suck in a shallow breath. She held it for longer than she should have, then gave him a look and let it out with a cough that racked her whole body. The cloud of smoke only served to make her cough more.

She leaned to the side of him, superficial coughs falling from her throat. Daryl was stuck between wanting to laugh and feeling like he should help. But finally Beth drew a deep, shaky breath and looked at Daryl. Embarrassment was obvious on her face, and Daryl's look of amusement probably didn't help.

"Done that before, ya say?"

Beth covered her face, a giggle causing her to cough again. "Shut up!" she croaked out and pushed at Daryl's chest.

The ash from her cigarette fell on his jacket. "Watch where yer swingin' that thing, girl," he warned.

"Sorry," Beth replied, but she was still smiling. She brought the cigarette back to her lips again.

"Don't hold it in so long this time," Daryl suggested.

Beth did as she was told and successfully took a drag with minimal coughing. She looked so proud of herself and she watched Daryl making smoke rings with his.

"Showoff," Beth muttered teasingly. She untangled herself from Daryl's lap and leaned on the porch railing, cigarette dangling from her hand. Daryl leaned back, taking her in. The way her chest rose with each drag, the way her mouth made a perfect little "O" as she blew the smoke out into the night air. And even though he hadn't been inclined to give in to her at first, he couldn't deny that Beth looked beautiful right now.

Daryl rose and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her little waist again. He kissed her neck slowly, barely making a sound as each kiss brought him closer to her mouth. She turned to him then and properly kissed him.

They heard the screen door open, and from the corner of her eye, Beth saw Merle step outside. "Started without me, little brother?"

The two lovers parted, Daryl still leaning into Beth's body. Beth brought her half smoked cigarette back to her lips, and Merle raised his eyebrows, first at her then at his brother.

Daryl raised and lowered one shoulder easily. "She convinced me."

Merle looked like he almost protested, but then caught sight of Beth as she let out a thin stream of smoke. His eyes glassed over with lust. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, capturing her mouth swiftly. Daryl followed suit by letting her lean back on him lightly.

They would never get used to this, the three of them, _together._ The need and the love and the companionship that the brothers had found in Beth.

With Merle in front of her and Daryl behind, Beth wasn't sure how much teasing she could take. So she was grateful when Merle asked, gruff and a little breathless, "What d'ya say we take this inside?"

Beth smiled and looked at both of them, then down to the waning cigarette in her grasp. "I'd like that. But let me finish this." It was her first cigarette, and she wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

**I was thinking I'd maybe do another story that focused on a different first with Merle and Beth, like first drink or something, but we'll see. Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


End file.
